We All Make Mistakes, But Some Can't Be Forgiven
by brtn2893
Summary: Roy has a secret and it's big. Al is still in armor and he and Ed might just have found they key to help the both of them. AV a bit.
1. Traveling to Mystery

Disclaimer: I love them all, minus evil dudes, but they don't belong to me and neither does the story.

* * *

Two figures walked through the small town as they headed for the capitol. They had been traveling for 3 months when they had suddenly been called back to report in at Central. The younger yet much taller figure stopped suddenly and spoke.

"Brother, did you know there was such a town so close to Central?"

"Not that I recall, but I don't think we've ever come this way before," Edward Elric replied.

"Look over there brother it's a police station maybe they can tell us which direction out of here leads to Central," Al said.

* * *

So the two brothers headed across the street and walked up to an officer as he was leaving the building.

Ed started the conversation, "Hello officer we were wondering if you could maybe point us in the direction of Central? We seem to be a bit turned around."

"Why sure son, I'd be happy to. By the way why are a couple of young men like yourselves headed in that direction?"

"Well you see my brother here needs to report in to his superior. He's a state alchemist."

As Al finished his sentence the police officer suddenly looked shocked.

"If you two boys are with the state military then it would be best of you left here immediately."

"Why is that?" Edward asked in confusion. 'Didn't he have more authority here than this police officer.'

"This area is not under the power of the state, we're run by someone you don't want to mess with and they only use their power when it comes to "certain things", and if they found out that a state alchemist was in this town then heads would role."

"How is it that a town so close to central isn't in control by the state?" Al queried.

"Simple. The person in charge of us scares you government so much that they leave us alone."

* * *

As this whole conversation was going on Ed had been considering something. If this person scared their citizens so much then he was going to have to put a stop to their ways of causing fear.

"Alright Mr. my brother and I are going to free you from this person no matter what so you won't have to be afraid anymore."

"Afraid? Why would you think we want your help? We like this person and wish them to stay in power for years to come. It's your government especially state alchemists that we don't like."

This made the two brothers dumbstruck. Why would someone who had seemed so afraid one minute of this so called leader of the town, be calm and cool the next minute as if they loved the person? It just didn't make sense.

"I think you two misunderstood my fear. I was afraid for the two of you. Our leader doesn't take too kindly to people of the state coming into our town and throwing their power around. I just thought you two seemed sorta nice and I didn't want anything bad to happen to you."

Now the two brothers were really dumbstruck and finally Al decided to speak.

"So what you're saying is that this person is really strong and might try and hurt us if they knew we were here?"

"Exactly. There is only one rule that our leader requests we follow and then the rest of our laws are decided upon by the town and that one rule is to never again allow anyone from the state into this town."

The "never again" is what caught the attention of the two brothers.


	2. What's the big secret?

Disclaimer: I love them all, minus evil dudes, but they don't belong to me and neither does the story.

* * *

The two brothers continued to roam around town as they mulled over what the police officer had told them. 

"So brother, don't you think we should get out of here as soon as possible?"

"I guess your right Al, but something is still bothering me."

"What would that be brother?"

"What about this 'leader' person could scare the state enough to leave this town alone? I mean it's not like a few alchemists couldn't come in here and wipe out everyone in a matter of minutes." The thought caused Ed to visibly quiver.

"Well that does seem true, but maybe this person has some dirt on the government that they don't want leaked out so in return the state leaves the village alone."

"Well I'm not sure, but we can always ask Colonel With-A-God-Complex about this town as soon as we get back to Central."

So with that the two brothers followed the directions of the police officer and headed to Central.

* * *

"So if it isn't the two Elric brothers in my office once again." 

"Yea, yea, yea. WE wouldn't be here _Colonel_ if we didn't have to be."

"I'm hurt Edward"

"Put a cork in it Colonel, I've handed in my report and now I have a question for you."

"Could it be 'why in the world am I 16 and still so short', would it?"

Ed turned highly red at this statement and cried out "who are you calling 16 and the size of a bean that you can't even see with a magnifying glass?"

"No one said that brother now calm down, please"

"Fine Ed, what did you want to ask me?"

"What's the deal with the town a little ways east of here?"

At the question the Colonel's eyes showed shock, but quickly narrowed.

"That topic is highly confidential Full Metal and I tell you now that it is never to be spoken of again."

"What the hell? Why is the military even afraid to mention that place and what did that police man mean when he said that their leader 'never again' wanted anybody from the state in their town?" Ed had become out of breath by the end of his sentence from nearly shouting it at the Colonel.

"It is none of your business Edward what the military chooses to keep secret and what it chooses to share with you. As for this particular matter it is a personal issue that I have asked the military to keep quiet about and if I ever catch wind of you asking other people I will personally see to it that you are demoted. Now GET OUT"

The Full Metal Alchemist could only stand and stare as his brother grabbed his arms and dragged him from the office. There was a secret that the Colonel was keeping and he smirked as he decided to find out exactly what it was.

* * *

A/N: So how was the second chapter? I know it's not very long but I think there's something wrong with me that I can't type for very long at the computer. Hmm…maybe I have CTAD (computer typing attention disorder) 

This is a general thank-you to all of those of you who reviewed. Thank you very much 


End file.
